Kagomes day as a vet
by kagomes pup
Summary: Kagome has to put two loved pets down.


I do not own Inuyasha and never will. You won't own Inuyasha so get over it.  
Kagome woke with a jump as the much hated alarm clock rang out. Not that she hated her job as a vet she just liked sleep better.  
She could hear Inuyasha down stairs snicker as he heard his mate jump when the alarm went off. 

A shower first then I will get even with Inuyasha for not waking me with a kiss before the alarm goes off like he has done every morning.

Kagome took a long hot shower washed and combed her hair a was dressed for work when she rembered what day it was and what she had to do today.  
She loved her job as a vet. There were just some things you never will enjoy or even like and today she knew today was one of those days.  
She had been the vet for Domino and Kiki for longer than she cared to admit because that ment that she and Inuyasha were getting older.  
Today was the day that she would have to put Domino and Kiki to sleep for ever.

Domino was a black and white feline with a bad attitude who ruled his masters house and the other cats he allowed to live with him.  
Kiki was a snow white feline who was a passive as Domino was aggresive. With Domino you asked first to scratch the ears or his favorite the chin.  
If he grew tired of your scratching or was bored he would just bite you as Kagome and anyone who had ever met Domino would find out the hard way.

Kiki was so passive you could do anything to her but give her a much hated bath. She loved to have you scratch or play with her and would go find someboudy to play with even if they had other things to do.

Kagome knew it was time for these two cats.  
Domino was pushing twenty five and Kiki was almost twenty. Much longer than a cat should live. The last time she saw Domino and Kiki was almost a year ago and then her trained vet eye knew it would not be long. Domino was starting to lose weight and kiki was slowing down with old age.

Kagome came down the stairs to the smell of food cooking and it smelled good.  
Inuyasha was cooking the eggs. Had the tea done and bread in the toaster.

She tryed to sneak up on the hanyou but a twitch of the ears told her she would have to get pay back later.

whats with you cooking? Usaly its you waking me to cook when I want to sleep in  
Inuyasha turned with a smile and said. I have to learn some time and I know what you have to do at work this morning.  
You can't cook all the time and you are with our first pup.  
Sooner than you think you wont what to even smeel food  
Kagome smiled and enjoyed a breakfast she did not have to cook and it was not half bad . She would never tell Inuyasha that because it would go straight to his head.

Rember after work Im taking you out to dinner and we still have Christmass shopping to get done  
Kagome groand. We still have time it is only December 16  
You know as much as I do that the longer you put it off the longer the lines get at the check out counter  
Inuyasha was wright. She had been putting it off to long now.

At work she made sure the room was set up with two small white pillows and a red cloth cover the exam table.  
She heard the door and sure enough the time had come. Domino was glaring at everone from his inside his masters coat and Kiki was in the cat carrier.

I had to let Domino ride in my coat one last time. Thats how I took him home from the truck stop.

Kagome just smilled and lead him to the room.  
you take as much time as you want. We are in no hurry. It wont coast you any more. Take all the time you need  
She could tell he was ready to cry and could hear him cry as he said his goodbuy to two of his favorite cats.  
Fifteen minutes later he was ready and covered in cat hair as he had to hold each one one last time.

Do you know how this is done  
NO and Im not sure I want to but it is time Kiki has a large lump and Domino is so thin he can't be happy  
ok first we shave there paw and the we give them a shot it is just something like ten times more than we would ever give a cat  
They will feel nothing and just go to sleep.

Kagome reached for the shaver and turned it on.  
It made a loud noise and Domino responded with a his and tryed to bite her.  
Its ok Domino. Ill get a differnt one  
Kagome returned with a differnt shaver and took some hair off both cats paw.

Do you care who goes first? Cryig.No it does not matter  
Kagome reached for Domino first knowing he would not go through with it after Kiki was done.  
She gave Domino his shot so easly he did not even growl and listed to his heart slow to a stop as his toung stuck out.

Kiki was loveing her master as she put Domino down. Telling him it was all wright it was time and she was in pain.  
Kagome gave kiki her shot and soon it was over.

Kagome could tell Jeff was crying as she said. Take as much time as you need to say goodbuy  
Kagome closed the doors leaving Jeff to say goodbuy to his cats.

Thirty minutes later He came out still crying.  
Kagome said Let me shake your hand. Its a tribute to you that Domino and Kiki Had such a long happy life  
Are you sure you can drive home ok? Your welcome to sit for a while  
NO I want to pay my bill and go check on Shadow  
Bring Shadow in when your ready. I can not belive someone would just dump a cat at an aparment complex  
Ok. Ill bring her in soon.

He paid the bill and made sure Domino and Kiki Where taking care of.  
Kagome could hear him crying after he closed the door.

She took paw prints of both cats and singed a letter to send to Jeff.  
The letter said.

RAINBOW BRIDGE Just this side of heaven lies the Rainbow Bridge...

When a beloved pet dies,it goes to the Rainbow Bridge. It makes friends with other animals and frolics over rooling hills and seagull,lush meadows of green.

Our pets do not thirst of hunger. The old and the sick are made young once more: the maimed and the ill become healed and strong. They are as healthy and playful as we rember them in days gone by.

Though happy and content they still miss someone very special, someone they had to leave behind.

Together,the animals chase and play, but the day comes when a pet will suddenly stop and look into the distance...brigth eyes intent ,eager bodies quivering. Suddenly recognizing you,  
Your pet bounds quickly across the green fields and into your embrace. You celbrate in joyous reunion. You will never again seperate. Happy tears and kisses are warm and plenty: Your hands caress the face you missed. You look once more into the loving eyeys of your pet and know you never really parted. You realize that though out of sight, your love had been rembered.

In honor of Domino and Kiki a five dollar donation will be placed in the Willie fund. This fund was established in memory of Willie Warth to help pets in need of financial medical assistance.

Please accept our sincere sympathy in your loss.

Doctors and staff at the Waukee Vet Clinic.

At the bottom of the letter Kagome put a paw print from Domino and kiki.

Im not sure why I wrote this other than it helps with the loss.

Kagomespup. The end.


End file.
